The present invention relates to a hydraulic drive urinal flushing system, and more particularly to such a urinal flushing system which flushes the urinal before and after each use.
As shown in FIG. 1, a regular urinal flushing system is generally comprised of a water outlet pipe connected to the urinal at the top for guiding flushing water from a water source to the urinal, a valve mounted in the water outlet pipe, and an infrared sensor connected to the valve for controlling its operation. This structure of urinal flushing system has drawbacks. Because the infrared sensor is operated with electricity, it does not function when power fails. When the infrared sensor does not function, the flushing system becomes unworkable. Further, because the infrared sensor is sensitive, it will be triggered when a person passes through its detective range, causing the flushing system to process to the next step. Frequently triggering the infrared sensor falsely wastes much water, and shortens the service life of the infrared sensor.